


Visiting

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lover100 table; 076 Who?</p><p>Hermione won't give up on her parents, even if it means pretending to be a visiting stanger every week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting

It had been hard the first time she had seen her parents after the war. She’d tried every piece of restorative magic she knew but every time they failed to recognize her, she became more determined to make them remember. If she couldn’t find a magical cure then she’d just have to try a more practical approach.

It was a Thursday, three months and eighteen days since her first attempt. She knew it was pointless but her heart still held the flicker of hope.

“Hello mum, dad,” she called as she walked in the house. It had taken a fair few charms to get them to think of here as their home again, so she didn’t want to panic them. It was her mother who came to investigate.

“Hello, dear.”

Hermione’s heart jumped and then her hopes were dashed by the shadow that passed over her mother’s face.

“Who are you?”

Hermione sighed; at least she was passive today.

“I’m here to visit you. I’ll make the tea...” Hermione needed a moment on to compose herself.

She was crying but it wasn’t sadness anymore, it was anger. Voldemort had taken a lot away from her but he sure as hell was going to take away her family. She gripped her wand so hard it should have broken. She didn’t say anything, she just screamed inside her head, thinking of all her childhood moments in this house and how she needed them back. She felt energy crackle inside her and calmed instantly. She dropped her wand to the floor and spilt the tea. She had really scared herself.

Her mother stepped into the kitchen, probably to see what all the noise was.

“Hermione! Where have you been!”


End file.
